Te Amare Hasta La Muerte
by StarFive
Summary: H.V.OneShot.Aveces el no saber y no expresar sinceramente lo que uno siente!, trae graves concecuencias!.


Hola! n-n

Bienvenidos!, a esta nueva y loca historia.

"**Te Amare Hasta La Muerte"**

No se como... ni cuando sucedió que mi vida, mis sueños, esperanzas, anhelos, mi alma, mi fe, mi amor, mis motivos de seguir con vida sufrieron un golpe muy duro que aun recuerdo con mucho pesar, y aunque al principio fue una tontería, y poco a poco una felicidad aumentaba y así de igual, todo termino trágicamente_.-_ decia una linda chica sujetando un envase plateado.

_El día de san Valentín, el día que confesaría mi amor asía aquella persona, estaba tan ilusionada que por primera ves ignoraba a los maestros, y es que aun que estuviera enamorada no era pretexto para dejar de estudiar ya que quería ser muy lista para aquella persona, y por ser aquel día me olvidaría de todo, de cómo por una tontería perdí mis valores, nunca me había colocado una falda tan corta como aquella que me quedaba a dos manos de mi rodilla, también ese día me maquille un poco, todo para que él se fijara en mi. No se como pude haber pensado aquello, tal ves por que era muy joven y aparte de que nunca había tenido novio, que desperdicio de tiempo, pero total, la hora del receso llego y todas las hormonas de las chicas se dejaba ver por todos lados, todas habían pensado en lo mismo que yo; arreglarse para aquella persona especial. Mientras caminaba buscándolo, veía como los chicos y chicas intercambiaban regalos, flores, besos, y por un momento me sentí tan frustrada que pensé que nunca iba a dejar de caminar, hasta que por fin lo halle, me detuve secamente y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, comencé a caminar torpe y lentamente hasta colocarme atrás de él._

_.-_ Hola Hojo! Puedo hablar con tigo un momento.- _le dije con vos tímida y con pena, ya que estaba en bola con unos chicos._

Hojo.-. Ah!,...sí!, en un momento vuelvo.- _me dijo y dijo a sus compañeros, pero al escucharlo me alegro mucho, tanto que mi corazón comenzó a latir mas. _

.-Yo quería entregarte esto- _le dije mostrándole una caja de chocolates hechos en casa y en sima de esta una nota- _y también quería que supieras que... me... que desde hace un tiempo tu me... tu me... gustas y mucho!- _había tartamudeado me causo una gran pena y me comencé a sonrojar, lo bueno es que estábamos alejados de las demás personas._

Hojo.- Gracias por tus sentimientos, pero lo siento Higurashi, pero yo ya tengo a quien querer!- _Me dijo y me regreso la caja de chocolates con la nota y me dejo sola al lado de un árbol. _

_Me sentía tan estupida, que me tire al suelo y comencé a soltar lagrimas, no quería llorar y hacer un espectáculo, así que ahí me quede sentada en el pasto con la caja aun en mis manos, mirando asía la nada solo soltando lagrimas, y conteniendo todos mis sentimientos, encerándolos en el fondo de mi corazón. Ya no quise regresar al salón al escuchar la campana, solo me quedaría ahí hasta que ya no llorara mas, pensaba que así tal ves el amor tan grande que sentía se iría y también hasta que todos se fueran y así yo podría recoger mis cosas, y así lo hice después de un par de horas la campana sonó, me quede unos minutos mas para que saliera la mayoría de los alumnos y después me levante y comencé a caminar asía el salón, mientras me dirigía al salón tire la caja y la nota al bote de basura, al llegar note que estaba solo, inhale y exhale profundamente tratando de borrar aquel desafortunado suceso, entre tome mis cosas, las aguarde en mi mochila y esta la coloque en mi hombro, al darme la vuelta me sorprendí, él estaba ahí Inuyasha mi mejor amigo desde pequeños, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que su mirada de alegría y de vida no estaba, en cambio estaba una de duda, se notaba algo preocupado... y eso me preocupo._

.- Hola?!- _trate de sonar normal- _¡¿Que haces aquí?!, ya es muy tarde!_- dije acercándome a él._

.- Me preocupe al ver que no habías entrado a las ultimas horas des pues del descanso – _me dijo mirándome a los ojos, no se porque pero esa mirada me penetraba, sentía como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, y para mi buena o mala suerte lo adivino- _No te acepto, verdad?- _me lo dijo directamente y si no fuera por que me asuste y agache la mirada, me hubiera percatado de una leve felicidad en su voz- _Estas bien?!-_ me dijo con una gran sonrisa, tal ves él pensaba que con eso me iba animar._

_.-_ No!, la verdad es que me esta doliendo mucho.- _y comencé a soltar lagrimas, y al percatarme rápidamente las empecé a limpiar, pero al parecer nunca se terminarían, cada ves que me limpiaba una nueva aparecía y dolía mas, pero me tranquilice al notar que me estaba abrazando, no entendía porque, pero se sentía también, tan reconfortante, me sentía en las nubes, sentía que todos mis males se iban, después de unos minutos me di cuenta que aquel interminable río de lagrimas había cesado._

.- No llores mas, él no merece esas lagrimas.- _me lo dijo con algo de tristeza tal ves por verme triste y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.- _Tal ves este no sea el momento, pero...- _su caricia se detuvo, mire directamente aquellos ojos dorado, y un leve sonrojo apareció, y de repente me soltó, y yo por inercia ice lo mismo._

.- Si, dime?.- _le dije con expresión de confusión, y me comencé a preocupar- _no me digas... que tu?..., no lo puedo creer,- _dije inocentemente- _a ti también te rechazaron? – _dije con gran preocupación._

.-No!!!, bueno todavía no sucede eso – _me dijo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar!, cada ves que quería ocultar algo siempre asía eso, y aunque me doliera que no confiara en mi, el tenia sus razones. El camino a casa fue el mas silencioso, siempre que regresábamos a casa me hablaba de cómo le podía ganar a los demás chicos, de cosas tan insignificantes para cualquier persona que lo escuchara, pero siempre que me hablaba y me comentaba me llenaba de una alegría inexplicable, pero esta ves no, y por un momento me hizo sentir mas mal que el rechazo de Hojo. Al llegar a mi casa siempre me dejaba en la entrada pero esta ves solo hasta el cancel._

.-Inuyasha!, estas bien?- _por fin me arriesgue a pronunciar! _– desde que salimos de la escuela estas así!, y pues me asusta por que esa no es tu manera de ser- _él me voltio a ver, su mirada trasmitía muchos sentimientos, dolor, felicidad, angustia, satisfacción, pero sobretodo una mirada indecisa._

.- si estoy bien, nos vemos el lunes– _me lo dijo sin mirarme al rostro, estaba muy preocupada, pero cuando estaba así, nadie absolutamente nadie lo podía hacer hablar, llegue a la puerta de mi casa, y antes de abrir voltie para ver si ya se había alejado, pero se había parado, sea quien fuera que lo hubiera puesto así, me lo pagaría muy caro, pero mis pensamientos fueron borrados cuando el me voltio a ver, al parecer ya se había decidido hablar, así que me acerque rápidamente, tal ves una segunda oportunidad así no volvería a pasar- _yo quería decirte que... – _es lo único que pronunciaba, creo que lo repitió mas de tres veces, y después, me agarro de los hombros y me acerco a él, me acerco tanto rápido y tan cerca de él que podía apreciar su respiración agitada- _yo te quiero, desde hace mucho que me gustas – _no me dijo mas y me beso fue un beso rápido pero que se marco en mi mente y en mi alma, estaba tan confundida, tan asustada de aquello, que se fue sin decir nada y sin voltear a tras, yo no le dije nada, que le podía decir, cuales serian las palabras especificas o perfectas, creo que me quede ahí parada mirando a la nada un par de horas. Subí a mi habitación rápidamente, sin contestar las preguntas monótonas de mi mama, al entrar puse seguro a la puerta y me acosté en la cama, no salí de mi casa el fin de semana, a mi madre solo le comente que no tenia muchos ánimos de salir, y puse mil pretextos para estar encerrada y aun que no muy convencida mi mamá lo entendió, pensé en tantas cosas, en cuanto lo admiraba cuando éramos niños, como me protegía cada ves que otro niño me trataba de hacer daño, de cuantas veces me salvo de caer de un árbol, y sobre todo que mi afecto asía él seguía igual, no iba a negar que se avía puesto mas guapo y atractivo de lo que ya era, pero nunca me paso por la mente tenerlo de novio, tal ves muy en el fondo de mi corazón, se asustaba con la idea de que si terminábamos ya no me fuera hablar, de que nuestra amistad se destruyera, de ya no recibir una rosa blanca cada cumpleaños, y sobretodo, dejarlo de ver, pero... que... podía... hacer...?..._

_El lunes por la mañana me levante muy perezosamente, pero aun así tenia que asistir a la escuela, al salir de mi casa me entristecí al notar que por primera ves, desde que nos conocimos, el no me estaba esperando, el camino a la escuela fue muy rápido, aburrido y algo triste, al llegar al salón, note que el ya había llegado, me voltio a ver y levemente me sonrió, me apene y en un instante voltie mi mirada a otro lado y tome mi lugar al lado de él, y deje que el tiempo pasara, al sonar el timbre del receso, tome mi almuerzo de mi mochila, me pare y salí del salón, iba a ser la primera ves sin comer con él, mis amigas me preguntaron que me ocurría, pero solo las ignore y me aleje de todos y de todo, y me fui a refugiar al lado de un gran árbol._

.- Me podrás ignorar a mi, pero a tus amigas .- _me levante rápidamente del suelo y voltie a ver y a confirmar que fuera él. Inu se encontraba recargado en el árbol. _

.-Solo quería pensar.- _dije sin muchos ánimos tratando de calmar mi frustración, al no saber ni que hacer, ni que pensar, así que mis palabras salían de golpe –_ que ahora se convirtió en un crimen estar sola!!!!!– _dije gritando ya que no me pude contener, y me comencé alejar, pero sentí un movimiento brusco en todo mi cuerpo al sentir que me paraba bruscamente de la mano, y me detenía._

.- No, no es un crimen- _dijo sin mirarme, su voz estaba dolida, quebradiza, y sentí que era por mi culpa –_ y es mi culpa que tu estés enojada –_me voltio a ver, trataba de no mirarlo pero sus ojos se clavaron en mi, y sin querer lo voltie a ver –_se que si te digo que hagamos que no paso nada entre los dos no solucionara las cosas, pero no quiero que estés enojada con migo! – _y sin previo aviso me abrazo, sentí la calidez de su cuerpo rozando el mío. –_ Crees que me puedas llegar a querer como yo te quiero? – _lo que temía queme dijera lo dijo, y me quede congelada, sin movimiento alguno. Por unos instantes yo no le conteste nada, solo sentía el viento en mi alrededor y la calidez de su cuerpo. Y de repente –_ lo siento!, no era mi intención –_ me soltó y comenzó a separarse de mi!._

_.-_ Tal ves...- _dije sin pensar, lo único que lo graba pensar era que él no sufriera, y lo hice voltear, me miro como si yo fuera su única salvación, y se acerco a mi- _te... pueda... querer... _– Y me abrazo, no se que me pasaba, yo siempre era clara en mis emociones y sentimientos, pero esto me tenia muy confundida, estaba segura que solo me interesaba como amigo, pero no quería hacerlo sufrir o por lo menos eso comprendía, y al sentir su felicidad en aquel abrazo, algo en mi ser se lleno, y sin previo aviso el timbre sonó y nos trajo devuelta a la tierra._

_.-_ Eso espero! –_y coloco un beso en mi cachete, me tomo de la mano y así nos dirigimos al salón, yo me empecé a poner un poco incomoda por todas las miradas que se ponían sobre nosotros, pero estando a su lado no me importaba las criticas y los rumores que se comenzaban a divulgar, atrás de nosotros._

_Y así nuestra amistad paso a algo mas serio, durante dos meses él era muy amable, siempre quería saber mi opinión para todo, si salíamos al cine, si salíamos a cenar, si era a caminar, yo siempre escogía a adonde y que hora, hacíamos todas las tareas juntos, festejamos su cumpleaños, salimos de excursión, y cada día que pasaba no podía creer lo afortunada que era, pero en mi mente aun se divulgaba que yo no lo quería, al tercer mes, me comencé a alejar un poco de él, puse excusas para cualquier cosa, y para mi mala, o buena suerte, el me decía: "que no importaba, que yo estaba a su lado y que ya habría otra ocasión", y me sentía peor de lo que ya, para finales del tercer mes, él comenzó a sospechar y un día, sin previo aviso. Hojo me pidió que si en receso podíamos hablar, yo le dije que no habría problema, la hora llego, y como todos los viernes, desde hace dos semanas, Inuyasha era mandado a hablar con el director sobre los avances del salón, ya que pronto abría un festival y al ser Inu el representante del salón, tenia que ir y me dejo sola después de almorzar, nuestra platica como las ultimas de hace unas semanas era callada y algo amena, al irse llego Hojo. Y fue directo al grano!._

_Hojo.- _Kagome, creo que...-_ me empezó a decir.- _creo que estoy enamorado de ti!_ .- me dijo y me beso enfrente de todos los del salón, empecé a empujarlo y trate de separarme, pero de repente mi subconsciente me trajo a mi mente la veces que yo pensaba en él, cuantas veces me sonrojaba, todo lo que sentía por él, y cuando me declare, y al final acepte el beso._

_.-_Que sucede aquí! .-_solo escuche decir al lado mío , cuando voltie a ver, estaba él ahí, me paralice y de repente deje de razonar y pensar, y al mismo tiempo me alejaba con brusquedad de Hojo. – _Eh! Preguntado que sucede aquí!_ – hablo mas fuerte, y cruzo sus brazos, y una pausa horrible comenzaba asechar._

Kag.- Inuyasha, yo, es que él..., - _me interrumpió tomándome de los brazos._

Inu.-Si yo siempre estado ahí para ti!, siempre te eh amado, que te a faltado para que me hagas esto!, no me lo hubieras dicho antes de que yo lo viera!, que nunca te importaron mis sentimiento!, RESPONDEME!!!!.- _me zangoloteo un par de veces, y me soltó al no contestarle nada, yo no sabia ni que responder, ni que hacer, tenia las palabras en mi boca pero algo me impedía hablar, y de repente!_

_.-**poff!!**- Inuyasha había golpeado a Hojo en el rostro, fue tan rápido que él no se pudo defender, y caer en sima de un par de bancas, yo rápidamente me acerque a Hojo para ver como estaba._

_.-_Estas bien?!- _dije algo temerosa, al ver como se acercaba de nuevo Inuyasha tenia el rostro furioso, y al parecer nadie lo podría detener, pero sin previo aviso entre cerro los puños, se paro en seco, se dio la media vuelta y se fue!. Rápidamente me levante del suelo y entre tanta gente que se había acercado para ver que ocurría, salí en busca de él. – _Inuyasha!!!, espera un momento!, Inuyasha!!- _seguía gritando, y tratando de llamar su atención, pero él no volteaba, tal ves no me escuchaba o tal ves lo estaba haciendo para ignorarme, pero por fin lo pude alcanzar cerca de aquel árbol que considerábamos un refugio!. Él se freno sin voltearme a ver._

Inu.- si tienes algo que decir que sea rápido!- _dijo muy duramente y se recargo en aquel árbol. Con la mirada en el suelo._

Kag.- Lo siento!...- _fue lo único que me salió- _no era mi intención...- _y no dije mas, ya no sabia que decir, pensaba que si decía algo que no lo heriría mas de lo que ya._

Inu.- Pues creo que ese beso que vi fue todo lo contrario alo que dices ahora, y al parecer lo disfrutaste y mucho!...- _trate de acercarme a él, pero el se alejo – _si eso era todo lo que me querías decir ya te puedes largar con tu nuevo novio!- _me dijo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó andar._

Kag.- Eres un estúpido – _dije lo mas fuerte que pude y hice que el se diera la vuelta y se acercara a mi – _por que no me dejas explicarte, por que!!!... –_dije muy enfadada, pero el me tomo de los hombros._

Inu.- ahora yo soy el estúpido!, entonces que fue lo que vi!, los vi besarse, te vi disfrutarlo, y aun así dices que yo soy el estúpido!!..- _me dijo cerca del rostro y sentí mi piel electrizarse al sentir y oler su aroma, eh hizo que me atontara un poco y provoco acercarme a él para besarlo, él sintió mis intenciones y de repente siguió mi juego, pero bruscamente me separo de él!- _no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!, como deseo nunca haberte conocido!- _y se alejo de mi lo mas rápido que pudo, yo simple mente me deje caer en el pasto, tratando de comprender que sucedía._

Faltaba unos minutos para que se acabaran las clases pero preferí tomar mis cosas e irme a la salida, todos me preguntaban que había pasado pero simplemente los ignore y espere en la puerta de la escuela a que pasara mi hermano por mi, ya que iríamos a algún lugar a platicar ya que hace mucho tiempo que no nos aviamos visto. El timbre sonó, y los alumnos comenzaban a abandonar la escuela, mi hermano llego en su motocicleta y me subí a ella, antes de andar mire por ultima ves a tras, tratando de que él apareciera y arregláramos esto, pero no lo hizo, me puse el casco y comenzó andar a unos metros de distancia escuche mi nombre era él, pero no voltie, mi maldito orgullo y mi terquedad habían vuelto, para mi buena suerte era viernes, y no lo vería hasta el lunes, así que lo ignoraría en ese momento, tal ves con ese tiempo que tenia, tal ves pensaría con mas claridad. El fin de semana fue horrible, ya que él, o alguien de su familia querían comunicarse con migo, pero yo siempre los ignoraba y le decía a mi madre que les dijere que no estaba, de todas maneras, mi madre nunca se había llevado bien con la familia de Inuyasha. El lunes había llegado, y ya tenia en claro lo que le diría, ya me había dado cuenta que si lo amaba, solo que por mis miedos y estúpidos pensamientos no tenia claro nada, y así me disculparía por lo grosera que había sido este fin de semana, y si no me quería hablar en toda su vida, yo lo entendería, por muy duro que fuera. Pero cuando llegue al salón me lleve la sorpresa de que él no había llegado, y mas me sorprendí cuando vi a su hermana hablando con el profesor. Y al verme se acerco a mi muy molesta.

.- **Poff!!- **me dio una fuerte cachetada, al mirarla a sus ojos vi que comenzaban a salirle lagrimas!- estúpida!!!, por que no as aceptado ninguna llamada, o mis visitas- y comenzó a soltar lagrimas.- Necesito que vengas con migo!- me alo del brazo, y me empezó a llevar a la puerta de la escuela.

_Kag.- _Espera un momento Kykyo, por que me sacas de la escuela_- le dije ya por fin reaccionando de todo lo que sucedía al lado de su auto._

_Ky.- _No lo sabes verdad?- _pregunto con ironía y furia- _y lo hubieras sabido si hubieras contestado el teléfono el viernes!, eres una estúpida no entiendo como mi hermano se pudo enamorar de ti!- _dijo y abrió la puerta del pasajero_- sube, Inuyasha se esta muriendo.

_No supe que decir, me quede pálida y me comencé a marear–_ estas mintiendo!, dime que es una mentira –_dije comenzando a derramar lagrimar y sujetarla de los hombros._

Ky.- Te lo diré camino al hospital- _su vi de inmediato y vi como ella se apuraba para llegar al otro lado del coche y ponerlo a andar- _él me dijo que el viernes ustedes dos pelearon..., y el al quererte alcanzar..., pero no lo logro tal ves tu no lo escuchaste..., y espero que aya sido así por que si lo ignorantes yo no debería de decirte nada aun que él me lo rogara por su vida_- y nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos color aceituna_._ Yo no sabia que decir, estaba muy asustada temía algo, ya que algo me decía que algo no estaba bien y eso me mortificaba mucho!- _y al correr tras de ti y esa moto, no se dio cuenta de que cuando se paro, se paro en medio de la calle y que tampoco se dio cuenta de un auto que se acercaba a gran velocidad, y..., y..., y..., es todo lo que el recuerda,- _dijo y nuevas lagrimas recorrían todo su pálido rostro, yo no lo podía creer, había sido tan estúpida, por fin comprendía por que tanta urgencia en comunicarse con migo, pero me saco de mis pensamientos cuando dijo, _- su frió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sufrió barios golpes en todo el cuerpo, tiene dos costillas rotas, y se fracturo el pie derecho, dice el doctor que si sobre vive por lo menos 72 horas pasara todo, pero a sufrido dos infartos, y siempre que regresa dice tu maldito nombre!, el doctor dice que no sobrevivirá!, si se muere nunca, pero nunca te lo voy a perdonar. –_ Dijo y detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento, baje y yo la seguí a ella, después de todo lo que me dijo no pronuncie palabra alguna.- _Aquí es- _dijo y me abrió la puerta, era la habitación 512, y entre muy asustada, muy ansiosa y muy temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar!, y de verlo en aquel estado._

_Me acerque a él, y lo vi con vendas en la cabeza tenia barios cables conectados a esta, es su abdomen tenia también vendas y un yeso desde la pierna al pie, estaba demasiado pálido y se veía muy débil y eso me mortifico mas de lo que ya estaba, no quise llorar y despertarlo así que solo deje que mis lagrimas fluyeran, así que solo me acerque a él y tome su mano, la admire por un momento e hice un leve roce de su mano y mi mano, y de repente sentí como el la tomaba con mas fuerza._

_Inu.- _Ka... go...me?!!-_dijo con mucho esfuerzo, y trato de sentarse.- _Kagome!!!.

_Kag.- _No, no te muevas!,_- dije y se recostó de nuevo- _discúlpame Inuyasha, o era mi intención!, me eh dado cuenta de que si te amo!, y lo de Hojo fue una estupidez, pero que gracias a eso me di cuenta de lo que realmente siento!, realmente te Amo!!- _dije y nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar!_

_Inu- _Si, lo se... Hojo... me lo explico... y me dijo... que tu al principio te rehusaste... – _dijo con algo de agitación y un poco de felicidad- _yo también te amo... pero me acaba de decir el doctor que no sobreviviré este día, dice que e vencido a la muerte dos veces, pero que ya no será posible otra salvada, pero me alegra mucho que ayas venido y que me ayas dicho que realmente sientes-_ dijo y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos aceituna oscuro- _me puedes dar un beso –_me dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo estaba envuelta en lagrimas y sollozos contenidos, pero me acerque tambaleante y lo bese!, nuestro beso fue suave al principio pero al darnos cuenta de cuanto nos había afectado estar separados y de la cruda realidad que nos esperaba así que profundizamos el beso, cuando el aire nos faltaba nos separamos, yo estaba muy contenta, el igual pero de repente, comenzó a toser despacio, y sin previo aviso le dio mas fuerte, salí un momento solicitando ayuda, al regresar, medí cuenta de que él no paraba de toser, y un aparato al lado de la camilla comenzó a sonar- _Te amo!..., pero... si me sucede algo... no te sujetes... a mi... re...cuer...do!-_ dijo de repente cerro los ojos, en eso enfermeros y doctores comenzaron a llegar, hicieron todo lo posible por salvarlo, yo gritaba que lo ayudaran que no lo dejaran ir, también gritaba el nombre de Inuyasha para que no me dejara, pero una señorita me saco al pasillo cuando se alejo la enfermera para poder ayudar, me caí al suelo y comencé a llorar, y llorar, sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para siempre, me sentí tan mal que deseaba morirme en ese preciso momento, estaba muy asustada, muy dolida y furiosa con migo misma, al pensar que lo que estaba pasando era solo mi culpa, y nuevas lagrimas se mostraban y ríos en mis ojos se veían y comenzaba a empapar el uniforme escolar que traía, no paraba de sollozar, y abrazarme a mi misma tratando de aliviar algunas penas, pero por el simple hecho de sentirme culpable aumentaba el dolor, hasta que un doctor salió. Me pare lo mas rápido que pude, en eso apareció Kykyo, aventó el café que llevaba en ambas manos, se acerco a mi y me abrazo muy fuerte por la espalda._

Doctor.- Lo siento, como ya le había mencionado señorita Kykyo, el no sobreviviría, y... así fue... lamento informarles que acaba de fallecer- dijo y comencé a llorar de nuevo, por la noticia mema ríe y comencé a caer, pero Kykyo me mantenía bien sujeta- lo siento mucho!. Se que este no es el momento, pero señorita Kykyo, necesito que venga con migo y me firme unos papeles. Ky.- Si- dijo y se alejo un poco de mi, pero sin darse la vuelta me dijo- Kagome enseguida vuelvo- dijo y comenzó a alejarse. Al ver que se alejaba, entre rápido a la habitación, mi dolor aumentaba cada ves mas cuando me acercaba a él, estaba tapado, pero sentía una gran frustración y un gran enojo con migo misma, me odiaba, y rogaba por que me llevara a mi y no a él, al no contener todas mis emociones me deje caer en sima de aquel cuerpo frió, y llore todo lo que pude, no me di cuenta de cuanto llevaba ahí, solo sabia que una enfermero había entrado para llevarse el cuerpo, lo seguí hasta la puerta de aquella habitación y me deje caer, y continué llorando. 

Ky.- Párate tu madre te espera en la sala de espera, ve y cámbiate a tu casa, y regresa, lo cremaremos en un par de horas- _me dijo y me levante como si no tuviera alma, y comencé andar._

_No comente nada con mi madre, solo entre a mi casa, me bañe y me cambie, y rápidamente ya estaba en la funeraria, rezando junto a todos las personas que conocían a Inuyasha. Al terminar todo y haberlo cremado, Kykyo se acerco a mí._

Ky.- Inuyasha me pidió que te entregara esta carta, y me pidió que si ocupabas con quien hablar aquí estaría, y así lo are.- _y se alejo de mi, tome la carta entre mis manos y me fui a sentar a un sillón_.

La carta decía:

"Si les esto, es por que ya no estaré con tigo, y si no te lo alcanzo a decir personalmente, te diré que TE AMO!, y que ya me lo aclaro Hojo, solo espero que sigas adelante, se que será muy duro, pero continua con tu vida.

Te agradezco el afecto y carillo que me entregaste los tres meses de novios, discúlpame por haberme ido, y no vayas hacer ninguna estupidez, por que te conozco, yo te recibiré acá cuando sea tu hora, pero mientras tanto, vive por ti!, y yo rogare y suplicare para que te olvides de mi y comiences una nueva vida.

Y antes de terminar esta carta le eh pedido a mi hermana que te apoye y que te sirva de consuelo, o que por lo menos te apoye.

Cuídate mucho amor mío, y hasta nunca"

Comencé a soltar lagrimas y a sollozar suave mente, arrugue un poco la carta y agache mi cabeza, y de repente sentí un cálido abrazo, al voltear me di cuenta de que era Kykyo.

Ky.- si, lloras él se pondrá muy triste- me dijo y me continuo abrazando, y yo seguí llorando.

A pasado mas de 15años y aun su recuerdo sigue en mi, y esa frase de: "no te sujetes a mi recuerdo!", y aunque suena muy cruel, fue la que me dio ánimos para ser quien soy, y para tener lo que tengo. Hace 5 años que me case, y la verdad vivo muy feliz, ya que mi esposo me comprendió y me apoyo y apoyara en todo lo que hago, Hojo, siempre espero a mi lado, cada ves que necesitaba ayuda de alguien, él estaba ahí!, y pronto el sentimiento que le tuve regreso, y se hizo mas fuerte, nunca comparado a lo que llegue a sentir por ti, mi Inuyasha, pero puedes estar seguro que lo querío, y ahora nuestra hija Tenshi esta creciendo, y en el momento que creesca y se interece por los chicos, le contare esta historia, nuestra historia.

Y ahora aquí al lado de tus cenizas recuerdo tristemente, que por no saber lo que sentía, y por no saberlo explicar, e perdido a la persona que realmente ame.

Fin 

Hola!

Ok!, jeje, antes de que me acecinen por haber matado a Inu, o antes de que empiecen a encender sus antorchas, y agarren explosivos!, jeje dejen les explico, y luego, si quieren, me pueden enviar un virus, jeje,, dejen les explico, esta historia esta basada en la vida real, claro que con detalles muy pequeños que yo le agregue. No estoy muy segura pero esto paso hace como 15 años, se que la mayoría de nosotros tiene los suficientes problemas como para venir leyendo esto, a uno lo pone mas triste de lo que ya!, lose!, y realmente lo siento, se que no se vale, pero esta historia, aun que sea muy trágica y dolorosa, te hace aprender varias lecciones, que uno las puede tomar y poner las enpractica, o hacerse como esta Kagome, ignorar y esperar el final. Y aparte de todo ese drama, queria enviar algo diferente a la mañoria de las historias,

Antes de irse, por favor les pido un mensaje por mas cruel que lo escriban, esperare con ansias su veredicto, pero de mientras les digo, gracias por su atencion, y cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.

_atte._

_Starfive_


End file.
